Order of the Teutonic Knights
The Order of the Teutonic Knights (German: Orden der Deutschritter) is a meritocratic constutional republic on the world Sedes. It consists of fifteen provinces, the largest city and capital is Marienburg. With it's 340 million inhabitants, the Order is member of the New Lunar Republic and protecting power of the The Dominion of Cocolint Island and the Colonies Thereof. History : See Main Article: Chronological History of the Order of the Teutonic Knights Geography : See Main Article: Sedes The Order is dominated by the soft hills, thick forests and rivers of the Auenland, Goldmark, Hügelland and Bogenlande, while the Nordmark and the Adlerschnabel as well as the Tannenberge are mountainous. In Seemark, the marshlands are found, where peat is produced. Scattered around the ocean far and wide the islands are treasured parts of the country. Some are larger, some are smaller. Feuerinsel is a giant volcano, while the most beautiful structures are built on Kristallinsel out of the eponymous crystals, which make a large part of the Island geological surface. Climate Climate in the Order is relatively moderate with warm summers and cold winters. There are extremes in the north and south (there is a reason behind the Eisinseln being called Eisinseln) and around the equator, but none of these are remarkable high. Provinces *Adlerschnabel *Nordmark *Goldmark *Helgenland *Auenland *Marienburg *Hügelland *Senatsstadt *Mönchsprovinz *Bogenlande *Freistadt *Tannenberge *Seemark *Feuerinsel *Kristallinsel *Südinseln Colonies : See: List of Colonies of the Order of the Teutonic Knights On November 8th, 2013 the Büro für Kolonialfragen (Office for Colonial Affairs) was founded. It is the main control point for all colonies of the Order. With them, the Kolonialstreitkräfte as a subdivision of the Ordensstreitkräfte were established. Provinces of the Order worlds other then Sedes *Sedes Nova **Neu-Helgenland **Inselland **Warmküsten **Silberland **Altland **Gardenwinkel *Arbores **Waldland **Eisland **Nordwind **Seenplatte **Südwind **Kornkammer *Melkart **Melkart-Minensektoren 1 to 25 *Campana **Campana Training Grounds **Weitblick **Goldfelder **Eisenland **Feuerland **Seenplatte *Repercussa Politics Law and Law Enforcement There are several police authorities, namely: *Polizei (general police), *Kriminalpolizei (KriPo, criminal police), *Bereitschaftspolizei (BepPo, readiness police), *Feuerschutzpolizei (FSP, firefighters), *Zoll, *Inquisition, *Küstenwache (coast guard), *Fischereipolizei *and the Polizeimusikkorps (police music corps). All of them have very destinct responsibilities and very destinct rules. Mistreading the power is very harsh punished by the men and women, who are guaranteed to be independend: The Inquisition. Unlike their namesakes, they aren't motivated by religion but by a will for right, law and order. They are also tasked with the crimes far too cruel for the general police or the KriPo. Capital Crimes are investigated by the KriPo, they do not punish them. That is the right and duty of the judges. The general police are the normen men and women, who wear moss green jackets and pants with beige shirts, patrolling the streets, regulating the traffic and so on. BepPo, or Bereitschaftspolizei is tasked with the security of masses, during demonstations and other grand events. Every major city has at least one Einsatzhundertschaft, but most have more. They also have to isolate contradicting demonstations and things like that. Küstenwache and Fischereipolizei are responsible for the security at sea and for the control of Fangquoten of fish. The Zoll takes the fees for importing certain things. Since these are rarer and rarer these days, the main focus of the Zoll today is to ensure the safety at the borders and that unreported employment is fought. They also are responsible for ensuring that no prohibited wares enter Order-territory. For every major incident of civil protection, like fires or the literal cat in the tree, there is the Feuerschutzpolizei. Formally, they belong to the police authorities, but in fact, they aren't. Foreign Relations The Order is on very good terms with many nations. In the New Lunar Republic, the Order is well known, it's officials man the Ministry of Science and Economics. A very long-time and special friend is the Dominion of Cocolint Island and the Colonies Thereof, with which the Order went through everything and even more. Military : See Main Article: Ordensstreitkräfte The Ordensstreitkräfte are one ot the largest employers in the Order and a very important part of politics. Respected, but not overly so, more then two million men and women serve in the armed forces. Main mission is the protection of the territorial integrety and interests of the Order, but if help is needed, help is given. Additionally, all three branches maintain their own research stations and, in case of the Flotte and the WVtgKdo, ships. A compulsory military service is held with every man and woman of age and suitability. The three branches, Ritterheer (army), Flotte (navy) and Weltraumverteidigungskommando (space command), are under strict and tight control of OKO, the Oberkommando der Ordensstreitkräfte, the Ministry of Defense and both houses. Economy Guilds Infrastructure Science and Technology Demographics Languages Official language is German, although many local dialects are spoken. On top of that, the local languages in the Nordmark and the former Kristallreich are recognized, spoken and accepted. Authorities in these areas are obliged to offer documents in these languages, too. Many official state documents are out of tradition written in Latin, too. Education : See: Educational System in the Order Health Culture Press In the Order, the freedom of press is held in high esteem. State funds go into Public Broadcasting, from which stations like O-TV and Kinderfernsehen profit, but also private broadcasting is not only allowed, but alos encouraged, resulting in a multitude of channels on radio as well as on TV. Upcoming star of public news broadcasting is Johanna Silberzunge. Today, TV isn't prime media anymore - much of it went over to the Internet, including newspapers and radio. This is seen as a result of the stronger spread of PDAs. First real Internet Radio Stars was the music group Rittersruh. Sports Many sports are practiced in the Order, although only a hand full are to be seen as popular: Soccer, Lanzenstechen, climbing, Murmeln and hiking. While especially soccer and Lanzenstechen are popular sports for the masses and get dedicated TV transmissions, climbing and hiking are sports mostly undertaken alone or in small groups in private, while Murmeln is a sport mostly practiced as a society event rather then a sport event. Many other sports are practiced, too, especially sports on horsebacks. Also considered as sport is chess. Knighthood One of the most basic foundations of society are the values incorporated by the Knighthood. It is not a must to follow these, but people following the values not only in word, but also in deed are respected. : See Main Article: Knighthood Art Music Litarature Cuisine Trivia *Originally, the name 'Teutonic Knights' was planned, but because this was already taken, the full name of the nation as listed on NationStates is 'The Kingdom of the Order of the Teutonic Knights', which was changed on December 2nd, 2013 A.D. to 'The People of The Order of the Teutonic Knights'. On June 3rd, 2014 A.D., the classification was changed to 'Birthday Boy' (making it 'The Birthday Boy of the Order of the Teutonic Knights'), only to be changed on the day afterwards to 'The Interstellar Knights of the Order of the Teutonic Knights'. *There really was and still is a knightly Order called the Order of the Teutonic Knights in RL to this day. They have nothing to do with this here. See also Category:New Lunar Republic Category:Order of the Teutonic Knights Category:Under Construction Category:WA-Member Category:Nation